Just a dream
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: Formerly He hates the Rain, that has now become chapter one. I've written four one-shots all connected for KurtXEvan and they shall become the chapters. First up, Evan hates the rain. Light slash all around rated T for Language. FINISHED!
1. He hates the Rain

_**A/N**__**:okay, just a fic that came to me. I noticed that there aren't any KurtXEvan fics, and this came to me...er, at least none I could find...So, please enjoy and don't worry there it isn't very slashy...I don't do graphic..this is my first slash so be gentle..its really kinda sappy at the end, and there's some language I hate to use, I really hate the language, but if you wish to know why I used it please just ask nicely. All flames will be used for my Scolbowl (quiz bowl) team's beagle roast this year.  
and now this is very long and rambley..damn...  
Please enjoy and review!  
thanks!  
**__**Ragni-the-rambler.  
ps-i've reversed the norm. Italics are not flash backs, normal type is. fyi**_

* * *

_It was raining. _

_He hated when it rained, it made his knee hurt. _

_But that wasn't the only reason why he hated the rain. The rain took something from him...something important..._

_But the rain also gave him someone. Someone he'd died for, someone he cared so deeply for. Someone the others didn't know he felt that way for._

_Evan wasn't sure when he noticed the first time that he was being watched. Maybe he had always felt it, but he was sure that he was being watched, a year ago today..._

_God it had been a year already? Damn, where did the time go? _

_Sitting on the window seat, Evan watched the rain, remembering that day (and the week or two before it) with a bitter sweet smile on his face._

_He had been out skateboarding again, like he always was in those days, he rarely got on his board anymore, only when he was asked to._

He was coming back, late for dinner..again. Auntie O would kill him, but was it really his fault that his watch broke last week when Kurt fell on him? No, and he didn't have enough money to buy himself a new one yet, so he was usually late now for everything.

Evan jumped off his board, kicking it up and catching it as he ran up the stairs of the mansion. He wouldn't hear the end of it tonight, he knew it. He was missing not only dinner, but he was pretty sure he'd missed a danger room session. Damn he was definitely in for it tonight.

He heard everyone in the dinning room, and he really didn't feel like being social right then, so he ran to his and Kurt's room, figuring it'd be empty. Kurt never passed up a meal, he couldn't. Not with his metabolism.

So when Evan opened the door, and found Kurt lying on his side, shuddering every so often, he was a little shocked.

"Mien Gott! Katchzen, Go Away!" He yelled, rolling over to glare at Kitty. But it wasn't Kitty. It was a very shocked Evan. "I am sorry Evan. I thought you vere Katchzen. I am sorry."

Kurt looked really down and he rolled back over, seemingly set on ignoring his roommate. Evan was a little worried, what could have happened that kept Kurt from eating? From the smell of it it was pizza night. Kurt never missed pizza night, even if he was down in Hank's lab being patched up. He'd just sneak off.

"Dude you okay?"

"Ja...I am okay." Kurt replied sounding anything but. Evan set his board down and walked over to the other side of Kurt's bed to look at him. He had been rooming with Kurt long enough to know that he was not okay.

"Dude, its pizza night and you're in here, crying. You are not okay. What's up dude?" Evan sat on the edge of Kurt's bed, putting a hand on his shaking shoulder.

Kurt tried to roll away but Evan wouldn't let him. He'd done that enough at night when he started screaming, waking and scaring the shit out of Evan every time. He set his hand under Kurt's chin and made him look at him.

Kurt shut his eyes, tears still falling, sobs racked his body once again. Evan didn't know what he could do. Every time this happened-usually in the wee hours of the morning- he felt so helpless and useless. He couldn't help his friend with his nightmares, but he had a funny feeling he could help with this.

"Dude, you can talk to me. It'll be okay, just tell me what's up." Evan tried to smile but it didn't work, and Kurt only cried harder. So he did the only thing he could think of that might remotely help. He took his blue, sobbing friend into his arms and held him tight.

"'S'okay dude. 'S'okay. Did Kitty freak on ya again? She didn't call you a monster did she?" Evan asked, trying to find out what the hell happened while he was out, all the while trying to get him to stop crying.

"Nein, Kitty didn't say anything like zat. She didn't do anything..." Kurt choked out, holding onto Evan now like he was drowning. Slowly Evan rubbed Kurt's back, trying to calm him down, remembering how his mom did that when he was little. It made him feel better, so why not Kurt?

"So, if it wasn't Kitty, what-" Evan stopped mid-question. Why didn't he think of that sooner?

''Pietro?"

Hearing the name of his crush Kurt started sobbing harder, unable to vocally answer, but his reaction told everything.

Evan sighed, still muttering that it'd be okay, still holding Kurt close. A very small part of his mind was asking him if he was really comfortable being that close to Kurt, especially after Kurt's admittance of being bi. But Kurt was his friend and he needed someone to talk to, to hold him when he cried, and he had a feeling that no one else would be able to do that, without asking a million questions.

"Dude what the hell did he do? I swear if he hurt you I'll-"

Kurt looked up at him in horror,"Nien! Nien! Evan he didn't do anything! He just looked at me and ran." Kurt sobbed out, dropping his head back to Evan's shoulder, needing his friend to try to understand that he had been rejected and that it hurt.

"'S'okay Kurt. If he can't see how great a guy you are, then he doesn't deserve you." Evan whispered, shocking not only Kurt, but himself.

"Was?"

Kurt was looking him in the eye, and Evan could only pray that he didn't get mad. A mad Kurt was funny as long as his anger wasn't directed at you, if it was, well...run.

"Yeah. Its true ya know." he assured, and he felt Kurt stiffen a bit. Evan took his arms from Kurt and slid off the bed, giving his friend all the space he needed.

The elf seemed to cheer up a bit at that, despite Evan letting go of him. They sat in silence for a bit, all the while Kurt's eyes stopped watering and the puffiness went down.

Evan had moved himself to the window seat and was staring out at the darkening sky. Someone would be up eventually to see if Evan was back and if Kurt was sick..eventually.

He was thinking about holding Kurt like that and what he said. It could be taken as he feels for him as more than a buddy, and he doesn't...does he?

While Evan was pondering his sexuality and everything that went with it, Kurt was watching Evan stare blankly at the night sky. He heard a stomach rumble and his own replied.

"Dude, you vant to see if zere is any pizza left?"

No response, so Kurt walked over and poked him in the side of his head. Jumping a little, Evan looked at Kurt and his devilish grin. He knew that grin, Kurt was planning something.

"What did you say du-"

_**BAMF!**_

Evan let out a shocked cry as he and Kurt landed in the dinning room, smoke clearing around them. Kurt let go of his waist and he stumbled a bit grabbing the back of a chair.

"Dude didn't I tell you to warn me when you're going to do that?" He asked, hearing snickering coming from somewhere next to him. He'd have looked, but his head was swimming. Unlike everyone else, teleporting never sat too terribly well with him.

"I'm sorry Evan." Kurt apologized, back to being the carefree joker everyone saw. He pulled out the chair next to Evan, onto which he gratefully collapsed. Dropping his head onto the table he heard the Professor say something.

"Huh?"

"I said you are late."

"Sorry.'' he mumbled, knowing full well the lecture to come. He didn't want to hear that right now, hell he didn't even want to be there right now. He had a skating contest early tomorrow and he just wanted to go to sleep so he'd be up early and ready.

So for what was left of dinner, Kurt joked with everyone and Evan sat in relative silence, staring into space.

_**#**_

The next morning Evan left before everyone who'd come watch him, to get ready and everything.

It was a few hours later, when the competition had started, did he feel a set of eyes never leaving him, no matter where he went or what he did. That was a bit unnerving but he was hoping it was someone who could make him big. No such luck.

After he finished another round in the competition he caught Kurt staring intently at him. Evan gave him a smile and waved his greeting before he went on. If he had looked back he would have seen Kurt blush a little. Storm did, but she was sure Kurt was getting a bit overheated, as he was apt to do in the summer.

When she offered to take him some place cooler, he stuttered assuring her that there was no need. He was fine.

So the day went on and Evan finished second much to his disappointment. He had to admit the first place winner was really good, and she deserved it. He felt bad that the rest of the guys there were being assess to her.

After breaking away from the shit fest that was going on, he made his way towards Ororo, Kurt, Jean and shockingly Scott. Giving Ororo a hug he listened to everyone try to make him feel better about coming second.

"Its cool. She's way better than I am."

And with that the subject was dropped, and everyone piled into the van to head back to the mansion. The entire drive back Evan felt someone staring at him, but when he looked no one was. Either he was getting veeerrryyy paranoid-always a possibility -or someone was _really_ good at hiding their attention.

Finally Storm pulled up to the mansion and let them out. Evan jogged up to his room, needing to chill after the day of skating. Not that he minded, but he figured it'd be better if he crashed on his bed and not the rec room couch..again, and then be sat on by Scott and Jean who were too busy trying to suck each others face off to see him zonked out. That was fun...

So onto his bed he fell, finally reaching his room and his eyes shut before he even hit the pillow. And he dreamed, oh man did he dream.

He had woken up with Kurt curled up next to him, his tail around Evan's waist, promising him everything. And then Kurt's lips met his and -_Oh God_!- that tail moved from his waist to someplace lower. He moaned.

And he must have moaned out-loud too, because Kurt was shaking him awake, worried that Evan might be in pain.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

Evan's brain couldn't quiet catch up with Kurt and he stared blankly at the worried face. Being a worried friend Kurt sat down, trying to get Evan to look at him. He wouldn't, every time he saw Kurt he saw..._oh god, what the __**hell**__?_

"Dude, Evan, are you alright? Do I need to go get Hank? Or Stor-"

"Nah dude, I'm cool. Just a really...weird dream. I'm alright." Evan muttered to his wall, wanting Kurt to take his hand off his shoulder, all the while wanting Kurt to just hold him. But Kurt wasn't into him like that so he should just get rid of these thoughts.

"Okay.." Kurt replied skeptically, something was up with Evan...Oh Gott, did he know that he had been watching him all day?

A tri-digit hand patted his shoulder and he heard Kurt shuffle over to his bed. It was then that he realized that it was dark, and Kurt was only wearing pajama pants.

Not wanting to think about that any longer Evan flopped back down on his pillow and slept..for a while. Til he heard Kurt talking to someone, who sounded like he was sitting on the window sill.

Evan rolled over without a sound, opening his eyes a crack, seeing Pietro sitting on the window sill, his hand on Kurt's arm. They were both smiling at the other and Kurt leaned in and brushed his lips against the speedster's cheek.

He couldn't help it, he groaned and sat up. He kept his eyes looking closed but he saw the two freeze. Rubbing his head, he stood and shuffled to the door, ignoring both of them. Out of their room he walked and down to the bathroom, locking the door behind him when he entered. The tub was just as comfy as any a couch they had, so he might as well.

God he thought Kurt told him that Pietro turned him down? God he was so stupid, he should have known that the speed demon would have come back, anyone would have. _God damn it._

_**#**_

Loud knocking woke him and he tried to roll over. Whoever it was could wait for Kurt to let them in..wait.

_Kurt! _

Evan sat up and groaned, every muscle in his body protested, not liking having spent the night in the tub.

"Who's ever in there hurry it up!" Kitty called, sounding very impatient.

"Yeah, just a sec." Evan tried to stand, but his knee popped painfully and he fell back down, making a loud _**thunk**_ when his butt hit the tub. Kitty heard the thunk and came in, shouting a warning about decency.

She found Evan in the tub, trying to get up.

"What are you doing-"

"Never mind, just help me up." he groaned out, his neck stiff and unwilling to move. She did and again asked why he was in there.

"You don't wanna know." And with that Evan hobble down the hall, praying that he wouldn't find Kurt and Pietro in bed. He had no problem with them, he'd just rather not see that...well, Pietro anyway.

So when he opened his door, he was relieved to find Kurt lying in his bed, fully clothed-or as clothed as he had been when Evan left- sleeping. Evan shuffled over to his dresser and pulled out a change of clothes. Changing as quickly as his stiff body would let him, and trying to stifle as many groans as he could, he succeeded in waking Kurt up.

"Evan?"

Kurt watched groggily as Evan tried to get dressed, seemingly stiff all over. He never got stiff after a competition, so what was wrong? He moved like he fell asleep on the-_oh Gott_.

"You vere avake last night, ja?" Kurt asked, afraid of what his friend would say.

"Yep."

"You fell asleep on the rec room couch again?" Kurt asked, feeling bad that he had woken Spyke up and made him leave.

"Tub." Evan grunted as he tried to get his jeans on, falling onto his bed in the process. "Ow."

Kurt sighed and got up, the least he could do was try to help.

"You von't tell anyvoen vill you? I do not think zat zey would be too happy if they found out zat.." Kurt trailed off, seeing a pained look cross Evan's face. "Dude, seriously, are you alright?"

"I'll get back to you on that.." He moaned, trying to move his head to look at Kurt. Kurt sighed again and moved to prop Evan up in front of him.

"Wha-"

"You vould like to move your head ja?" Kurt asked, his accent pretty thick that early. Saying nothing Evan let Kurt work out the nasty knot that had formed in his neck, trying not to enjoy it too much.

"So, you and Pietro?"

The elf was so grateful that Evan couldn't see his face, things didn't go quiet as planned last night.

"Nien, it did not go well last night. He asked to talk and he told me he had no interest in guys...I made a fool of myself." Despite Kurt's hurting his hands never stopped working out the knots that he found were covering Evan's back, neck and shoulders.

"Oh well, he's a dick." Evan put out there, glad to find he could move his head without much pain. Kurt laughed and made a point of pushing on a really big knot. Evan moved away as much as he could, letting a whimper of pain escape his lips.

"I know, zat's why I like him." he joked, laughing when Evan shook his head.

Having finishing fixing Evan's back as much as he could, Kurt got up and got dressed himself.

_**#**_

A week or so passed in relative peace, nothing to do really. And Evan found himself hanging out more with Kurt. Not that he was complaining, he enjoyed the fuzzy one's company. And he also finally figured out what was up with him.

Evan wanted to tell Kurt, but he figured he should tell his parents first, or at least Storm, but he calmed up every time he tried. How did Kurt tell everyone he was bi again? Er..has he has told everyone hasn't he?

Evan shook his head clearing those thoughts, and went back to watching Kurt scarf half a pizza down by himself. He went to grab the last slice only to find it had disappeared into someone's mouth.

"Dude, not cool."

Kurt shrugged and smiled, looking outside.

"It's going to rain, ve should head back." Kurt pointed at some nasty storm clouds that were on the horizon. Evan nodded and figured that he could talk to Kurt on the walk back. So he paid for lunch, and they headed out.

"So, uh, Kurt..I was just wondering," Evan stopped briefly to see that he had Kurt's attention, "Have you told everyone you're bi yet?" Evan saw Kurt flinch a little and shake his head.

"Nien, only you know." He sounded a little regretful about that. But Evan didn't dwell on that too long, it was starting to rain and there was lighting. They were a little short of the city limits when it started pouring down. They wouldn't make it back to the mansion, they'd get sick. So Evan decided to pull Kurt into an alley near an older building, so they could hide under the eaves and stay semi-dry.

"Evan, was-?"

"You wanna get soaked?" he asked, seeing Kurt shake his head. So they stood under the eaves, freezing their butts off, because neither of them planned on rain and it was getting cold.

At one point during their chilly wait, Kurt had inched really close to Evan and was almost leaning on him. Without thinking about it, Evan put his arm around Kurt and hugged him close.

"Evan?"

"What?" Kurt motioned to the two of them. "So?"

"You have no-"

Evan shook his head, stopping Kurt with a hand over the mouth. "Dude, I got something to tell you." He started, hoping that Kurt'd just guess it and he wouldn't have to say it. But Kurt remained silent behind his hand, which Evan quickly removed. Kurt had tilted his head to his right, studying Evan in the shadows of the alley.

"Ja?" he encouraged, seeing Evan wasn't finishing his thought.

"I-I...damn it, I can think it but I can't say it!" he groaned, feeling redicusly weak. He tried several other times but stuttered himself to a stop. Finally Evan settled on showing Kurt what he was trying to say.

Evan pressed his lips hesitantly against Kurt's and when a very shocked Kurt opened his mouth invitingly he deepened their kiss. Somehow Kurt ended up against the wall of the building and hands were roving very freely.

Then a throat cleared. They broke apart immediately, Evan turning to find some of his 'friends' standing there watching them.

"Hey dudes, what's up?'' he asked, trying to sound casual.

The one in front barked out a laugh. "What's up? You're a f-cking faggot that's what's up! God and to think we were friends."

"Kyle-"

"No, you f-cking mutie fag, you don't have the right to say my name." Kyle spat, eyeing both of them in contempt. Evan felt Kurt shrink behind him and he moved to say something when a fist flew out and hit him in the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

"Evan!" Kurt yelled, catching him as he went down. His voice echoed around a bit, and the other two moved to gang up on him.

Kurt wasn't sure how long they beat him and Evan-mostly Evan- but by then the rain had pretty much stopped, though it still looked like it would start again any minute. They had stopped beating up Kurt, he wasn't that much fun, he took his hits and didn't cry out. The very unconscious Evan on the other hand...

With every cry Kurt tired to pull away from the one who held him, feeling like it was all his fault that this was happening. The familiar tickle at the back of his mind, telling him he could 'port was not there and he knew if he tried he'd end up blacking out.

Evan was bleeding a lot, and his left knee was not facing the way it was suppose to. All Kurt could do was yell at them, beg them to stop, beg someone to come help.

And after what felt like an eternity, and Evan had stopped yelling and could only whimper, Kurt's pleading was answered. The three had moved from Evan over to Kurt, figuring he'd watched long enough.

"Three against one huh? That ain't fair." A voice growled out from the opening of the alley.

"WOLVERINE!" Kurt cried, so relieved that help had finally showed up. He looked away from the three thugs that Evan once called friends, to where Logan stood with a very concerned looking Jean next to him. She appeared to be speaking to everyone, telling them something.

Kyle, 'Skull' and Eric looked over at Logan, who was waving his claws at them. Seeing that they fled down the alley, Kurt falling to his knees. As Jean and Logan rushed over to check on them, Kurt crawled over to where a now motionless Evan laid. Seeing his friend, Kurt started sobbing, begging for forgiveness.

Jean took Kurt into her arms and held him back while Logan checked him over. Swearing he hit his comm. badge yelling at Hank to get his furry blue ass over there now!

Soon Hank and the rest arrived, Blackbird at the entrance of the alley. Hank gently set Evan on the stretcher he held and looked briefly at Kurt, clucking his tongue in worry. As cold hearted as it was of him to say, Kurt could wait. Or Storm could take care of him. Evan was Hank's first priority.

Getting the two on the Blackbird, Hank started working on Evan and Jean tried to get Kurt to tell her what happened.

"Kurt, did it have something to do with your image inducer fizzing out?" she asked gently, drawing Kurt's attention to the fact that he didn't look 'normal', but his normal blue fuzzy self. He doubted Evan would be too happy with him saying that it was because they had been making out, so he nodded his head mutely.

"He was protecting me...Oh Gott..." Kurt started sobbing, shaking all the while. Kitty walked over, set a blanket around his shoulders and hugged him, letting him cry.

_**#**_

They got Evan back and into Medlab in one relative piece and when Hank was sure he'd be alright-and after he let Storm see him-he set to checking out Kurt. The poor boy was sitting on one of the beds, staring at Evan, rocking back and forth, either not noticing or not caring that he had a cut on his head, along with all sorts of bruises and contusions.

"Kurt?" Hank set a hand on his shoulder and he nearly teleported out of state. "I'm sorry for startling you. I need to make sure you're alright." he spoke softly, stepping in his line of view, blocking his view of Evan. Kurt teleported around him and sat on the other chair next to Evan's bed. Obviously he needed to see Evan, to assure himself that he was alright or for some other reason, Hank wasn't sure, but he had to check Kurt's head.

"Kurt, may I look at your head?" Kurt nodded, never taking his eyes from Evan's bruised face. Hank cleaned the cut and found that there was nothing else really that needed attention. The split lip would heal on its own, the few bruises that were visible on his face would take care of themselves, and Hank gave him strict instructions that if he got a headache or started hurting anywhere to come back down.

Kurt nodded mutely, his legs drawn up to his chest, still watching Evan. Evan was into him and all Kurt did was get him beat up. Ended his chances at going pro. He had heard Hank tell Storm that while he would still be able to walk and rejoin the X-men, his skate boarding days would be over.

A few hours later Storm left to call Evan's parents and Kurt moved to the chair closer to Evan. Looking around quickly and seeing no one around, Kurt took Evan's hand in his and whispered how sorry he was.

"You confide in me and I get you beaten..Gott I'm so sorry Evan." He leaned over the bed, and set a gentle kiss on his forehead. Evan uttered a moan and tried to shift over to his side, but the brace on his knee made that impossible.

"Dr. McCoy!" Kurt yelled, seeing Evan wince. "Sorry," he dropped his voice, giving his hand a squeeze. Right before Hank entered Kurt tried to take his hand from Evan's. Tried, but Evan wouldn't let him.

There's nothing sexual about holding a hurt friend's hand, nothing sexual at all. And when Hank walked in he didn't even bat an eye at Evan gripping Kurt's hand. He was in pain and Hank had yet to give him anything that would really help, he had feared a concussion.

After getting checked out by Hank and sobbed over by Storm, Evan was left almost alone. Kurt was in a corner, watching him, guilt written on his face.

He motioned with his hand that didn't have the IV in it for Kurt to come over. He complied and sat in the chair Storm had vacated.

"You...okay?" he croaked out. He had been hit in the throat, he wouldn't be talking for a while.

"Ja..Evan I'm so sorry, I-" A hand taking his three fingered one shushed him. Looking at Evan in surprise, he saw that his friend was smiling..or as much as he could in that state.

"Not...your...fault..." he coughed, wincing. Kurt tightened his grip and smiled a little. Evan gripped his hand back and continued to speak, despite the pain, "I...think...I...love...you..fuzzy man..."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, no two. Evan loved him? _Holy Gott_...how he had always wanted to hear those words..And now he couldn't say them back.

Kurt's silence made Evan rethink what he had just said. Maybe Kurt wasn't really-

A pair of lips brushing across his own stopped all those thoughts. He opened his mouth and he and Kurt explored each other for a bit, vaguely hoping no one came to check on Evan.

When Kurt pulled away he saw Evan give him a goofy grin. That answered that question.

"Vhen Beast lets you leave, I'll take you out...ja?" Kurt asked, seeing the unspoken happiness in Evan's eyes. Then it was replaced by worry, and Kurt knew before he even opened his mouth what he was going to ask.

"Nien, I did not tell zem..Zey assumed it was because my vatched died on me...I lied to zem." Kurt smiled when Evan's hand moved to his face and brushed his cheek in thanks. "Ve vil have to tell zem sooner or later."

Evan nodded, glad he had someone with him. Hank had told him that he may never skate board again, and he was sad about that yeah, but he was so happy that Kurt was okay and that he wanted him as much as Evan did.

He drifted to sleep, dreaming of a blue fuzzy elf, holding a tridigit hand.

_"Evan..Evan.." a voice called to him, bringing him from his remembering. He looked at the person in front of him, his tridigit hand on Evan's left knee, rubbing small circles over it. He smiled and looked out the window again. _

_It was drizzling now, not storming like before. _

_"Are you ready to go? Zey are dying to know vhat's up and quiet frankly I'm starving. It's pizza night, come on!" _

_Kurt now stood by the door, wearing the ring Evan had given him earlier that day, special made by Forge, looking oh so eager to go downstairs and face them. He briefly looked at his own hand and the ring that was on his thumb._

_He stood and walked over to where his elfin lover stood, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Before he closed the door, he looked out the window one last time and smiled broader, feeling Kurt pulling him along. Together they headed downstairs, to where both of Evan's families waited to hear the news they had to tell._

_Kurt rested his head against Evan's shoulder, and smiled up at him._

_Like he said, he hated when it rained, it made his knee hurt._


	2. Plan B, for Blue, fuzzy, bamy escape

_**A/n:**__** hello all! this is the continuation of 'He hates the Rain'. set right after the end. this is short, sorry  
Please enjoy and R&R  
Ragni**_

Walking down the stairs with Kurt's head on his shoulder, Evan favored his left leg a bit. It had been raining again and the rain always made his knee hurt. But he didn't mind, just like he didn't mind not being able to skate board as much as he used to. He had Kurt and they were happy. They had been together for a year and they were pretty sure no one-except Xavier-knew.

(And the only reason Xavier knew was because they had to explain to him _why_ they needed a car, and _why_ they were going to see Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, just the two of them, when several others wanted to see that particular film. There really had been no choice there.)

And Evan had tried to tell his parents and Storm, just like the tried to tell Kurt. But he doubted they would be as appreciative of his methods as Kurt was.

But tonight they were going to tell everyone..Tonight they were going to stop the secretiveness. Tonight they'd get to see how everyone reacted..And Kurt had his camera with for just that purpose, someone-more than likely Scott- was going to get a very funny look on their face and there was going to be a picture to prove it. He and Kurt stopped at the bottom of the stairs, hearing the excited buzz coming from the dinning room.

"Are you sure you vant to tell zem tonight?" Kurt asked, wanting to make absolutely sure that this is what he wanted. No regrets later, no matter what the outcome was.

"It'd be a little hypocritical of them to be for mutant rights and freak about us...I think..." Evan blushed a little, thinking about his parents. They were the only ones he was worried about, the only ones who's opinion he really cared about.

Kurt figured what Evan was thinking about when he saw a dark look settle on his face. Silently he pulled Evan closer and planted a kiss on his jaw, getting him a grin in the process.

"I'm going to 'port us in zere." he whispered, wrapping his arm tighter around Evan's waist.

"Dude do we ha-"

_**BAMF!**_

"We were four yards from the door, did we have to do that?" Evan asked, looking somewhere between annoyed and amused. He waited for the smoke to dissipate before he looked anywhere than the floor. Again his head was spinning so it was safe to bet moving his head wouldn't help.

Someone snickered at Evan's reaction, it was a joke with everyone. Oh well, lets see how much they snicker when he and Kurt-

"Evan?"

He looked up slowly, seeing his mother smiling at him. "Yeah Ma?"

"Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth to reply but a German accented voice answered for him.

"Ja, Mrs.Daniels. He vill be okay, in an hour or two." Kurt grinned at him, still having his arm around Evan's waist. No one said anything about that, Kurt usually did that when he teleported Evan anywhere. It was to keep him from face-planting when he tried to walk. Evan laughed flatly, pushing his shoulder against Kurt's. A quick quirk of an eyebrow. A silent question, met by an almost unprecivable nod.

A question issued and answered silently.

"Uh..guys..we, uh..um..need to talk...um..." Evan stuttered, his face getting hot. Didnt' he got over this like thirty times in his head before? Why can't he say it now?

Everyone turned to face the two completely, Mr. and Mrs.Daniels included, and Evan's face flushed even more. "Umm..well uhh...you see..uhh...umm..."

He was stopped by Storm walking in, dragging a reluctant Logan behind her. "Hey Auntie O." he greeted, trying to draw some of the attention off of him and Kurt. Not that Kurt minded the attention, or Evan's stuttering. He thought it was cute the way he got flustered and stuttered when he had something important- and not skateboard related- to say.

After about a few more minutes of stuttering, Kurt shushed him. This had gone on long enough, and everyone was paratically leaning towards them.

"Gott..Vhat ze ever articulate Evan is trying to say is..." Kurt paused for effect and to wince at the elbow that was jammed into his side playfully, in response for the playful teasing. "Is zat he and I are bi and zat ve have been together for a year today."

And with that the camera came out and started snapping photos.

Kitty was staring open-mouthed, her slice of vegetarian pizza hovering between her plate and her mouth. Rogue was smiling slightly, giving them a quick look from behind the novel she was reading.

Jean was smiling and winked at Scott- who was chocking on something or another. Either it was Kurt and Evan or Jean said something to him, and by the look he was giving the red head, it was the latter of the two.

The newer X-Men(Bobby and that lot) looked unfazed by the announcement and went back to eating. Xavier nodded, a soft smile on his face, watching the reactions.

Logan looked at Kurt who had his camera aimed at him and said, "Elf you even think about moving that finger of yours, you won't have a camera left."

Needless to say Kurt turned the camera back to Scott, who was still trying to breath, obviously talking to Jean, and hearing stuff he didn't quiet want to hear.

Evan's parents and Storm were watching Evan carefully, and he grabbed Kurt by his tail mid-picture taking. He shook his head and tugged again. Kurt sighed and stuffed the thing back into his pocket and set his arm around Evan's waist, looking at the family of his boyfriend.

"Umm...Ma? Pop? Auntie O?" he asked, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Nothing, it was like they were stuck, frozen in time. The only thought Evan could have at that was that they were less than pleased and were trying to think of a nice way to yell at him. He stiffened a little, and Kurt looked at him out of the corner of his eye. There a slight nod that most would miss.

Time for Plan B. Plan B for blue, fuzzy, _**bamfing **_escape.

_**BAMF!**_

When the smoke cleared they were on the roof, Evan collapsing onto his bum, head in his hands. Why they were on the roof escaped him, it was still raining, but then again everyone would look in their room and Kurt left his watch on his desk.

"Dude it's okay. Zey didn't say anything. That can't be bad can it?"

"It can't be good either. Why are we even up here? One of us is going to slip and fall to his death!" Evan yelled, hating every word that left his mouth. Kurt took his hand from his shoulders and tucked it to him. He didn't blame Evan for getting mad, but did he really have to yell?

"Vell at least you have a family to not tell you vhat zey think! I don't see vhy you are yelling at me!" he yelled back, regretting it instantly. That was all it took, all Evan needed. He started crying, and it was weird for Kurt to see. Evan didn't cry, not when Hank told him he would probably never get on a skateboard again, not throughout all the PT to get him back in working order, never.

The elf sank to his knees and pulled his love to him. "I am sorry...I did not mean to yell." That only made him cry harder. What a role reversal, Kurt was holding Evan while he sobbed and shook, not from a nightmare, but because of something he needed to hear and didn't. Something from three people who were-as far as they knew- still downstairs staring.

"It'll be okay Evan..don't vorry." he whispered, as a figure rose over the edge of the roof looking very concerned. She landed lightly and moved towards them. Evan didn't acknowledge her, he was too busy clinging to Kurt, getting him even wetter.

"Ja Storm?" Kurt asked, a little harsher than he meant to. Evan pulled away, trying to scrub away his tears. Not that he looked at her, he didn't want to see what she had to say.

"Evan?"

He still didn't look at her, finding Kurt's hand much too fascinating to look away from.

"Evan, Kurt please come back in. You'll get sick sitting out here."

"Ma and Pop leave?" A question to answer a question. She hated it when Evan got like that. Storm sighed and shook her head.

"They are still waiting to talk to you. But if you do not want to come down I understand..I suppose we were less than articulate about this." Storm apologized, and flew down off the roof, hoping that her nephew would follow with Kurt.

"Do you vant to go down and see zem?"

"Probably should...You're soaked." Evan smiled a little, looking a little sorry for that.

"You are too." And with that Kurt hauled him up and teleported them back down to the dinning room, finding it vacant of everyone except Jean and Kitty.

Kitty didn't look at them, just rushed towards the kitchen while Jean told them that Evan's parents were in the professor's office.

''Don't mind Kitty. I think she liked all the attention you gave her Kurt. Just give her a bit, maybe she'll ask you two to double date with her and Lance." Jean assured with a smile, as she sent another image to Scott who could be heard groaning from the kitchen.

"Danke Jean.." And with that and another _**bamf**_ they were off to the professor's office.

Entering they found it empty except for Evan's parents, who Evan refused to look at, despite Mrs. Daniel's trying.

"Evan.." she started, reaching a hand out to her son. He moved way from her and closer to Kurt. It didn't go past notice that Kurt had his tail around Evan's ankle and that Evan was nearly breaking him in half as he held him.

"Dude, I can't breath." he whispered into the Spykester's ear, coughing softly to get his point across. He loosened his grip some and Kurt tried to sneak away to let them talk, but Evan had loosened his grip, not let go.

They stood and sat there for a while, no one speaking. Finally as the Grandfather clock chimed seven Evan had had enough.

"Do you have a problem with me and Kurt? Do you have a problem with Kurt?" he demanded, seeing an indescribable look pass over both their faces.

"No, no Evan we don't. We're just a little shocked, that's all." His father answered, looking at the door to see Storm enter. Evan looked back and saw her and her smile at the two of them.

"We're sorry we didn't answer before.." his mother apologized, seeing the blue fuzzy man wrap his arm around her son's shoulders.

"Now, Kurt, I think we should talk about your-"

_**BAMF!**_


	3. Not quite date night

_**A/N:**__** this is the continuation of 'he hates the rain' and 'Plan B...'. please don't kill me for the ending...you won't get the next one.  
kinda short, set a week after 'Plan B...'  
please r&r  
ragni**_

"So dude, vhere do you vant to go?"

"..."

"Dude?"

Kurt looked over to find Evan staring blankly out the window..again. He'd been quiet and kinda moody ever since they told everyone they were together last week. Even despite Kurt's attention, jokes, and anything else he could think of, he just couldn't get Evan to crack a smile. It seemed Kurt was slipping in his prankster duties.

With a soft sigh Kurt walked over to where he was sitting, and gently nudged him over. He scooted over a little, and Kurt sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him. Kurt set his head on Evan's shoulder and gave him a little pout that he can't resist.

Still Evan doesn't look at him and Kurt started to wonder if maybe they had had a fight without his realizing.

"Evan?"

Kurt's soft breath on his ear drew Evan from his thoughts. He looked over and found the elf precariously perched on the edge of the window seat, holding onto him to keep himself balanced. He looked worried and Evan felt really bad about that.

"Yeah fuzzy man?" he asked, moving over more, pulling Kurt with him as he did so. They sat there for a bit, Kurt snuggled up next to Evan, their arms around one another, heads resting against each other.

"You're spacing again."

"I know."

"What are you thinking about?"

Evan sighed and looked at him. He placed a tender kiss on his forehead before he answered, "I'm just trying to figure out what I did to deserve you.." Evan placed another gentle kiss on Kurt's lips, cutting off Kurt's answer. He had heard it more than once, it was just something they played at.

"So vhere do you vant to go tonight? Jean offered us a ride." Kurt gave him that devious look he had when he usually planned on 'porting them somewhere, "Unless you vant to 'port-"

"Dude, do we really have to go somewhere? I don't feel like it." Evan cut him off, getting a weird look on his face. Kurt suddenly wondered if maybe the whole going out thing made him uncomfortable.

"Sure, ve can stay here. Vhat ever you vant.." he whispered, dropping his head to Evan's collar bone, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks man.." He smiled back, sighing and set his head on top of Kurt's. "I just want to sit here with you."

And they did, til Xavier contacted them saying that the Brotherhood was at it again. They groaned and reluctantly parted. Going through the movements of getting ready neither's head was really on what they were doing. There went date night.

#

On the Blackbird they went over what exactly was going on, and what should happen. It was simple enough, Lance and co., headed by Pietro, were terrorizing some couples who were unlucky enough to chose that night to go to the drive-in. Simple right?

They landed not too far away, everyone going over everything they needed once more. As everyone departed, Evan pulled Kurt back to talk to him for a quick second.

"Kurt," Evan stared him the eye, making sure he had his undivided attention. Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded. "You remember where the letter is?"

A look crossed Kurt's face who nodded with a little reluctance. After the night Evan made his little admittance, they had decided that what they were doing was really dangerous and had decided on writing each other a letter, about what it didn't matter, just in case something none too pleasant would happen. Every mission one asked the other and they never had to open it..Thank Gott, the holy mother and a few assorted saints.

"Ja, do you?"

Evan nodded and gave him a quick little kiss, hearing Kitty coming to see what the hold up was.

And with that, they took off to fight the Brotherhood, hoping that the other would not have to find the letters.

#

The fight was going okay as fights went, Pietro was still running circles around Scott when Evan last looked, and Kitty and Rogue were having a hell of a time with Blob. Jean and Kurt were holding their own against Toad and Evan found himself squaring off with Lance.

As they danced around one another, ground shaking, spikes flying, Evan failed to notice how several of the light poles around him were swaying. Really swaying and the snapping of cables and lines drew everyone's attention. Evan was going to be squashed if he didn't move, but where could he move four falling towards each other at once, stuck in the middle?

"Evan!" Kurt yelled, teleporting to try and get him away from there. He landed next to Evan but didn't have enough time to get them away. As the poles hit their unfortunate target, the one pushed to saftey yelled with all his might.

"**NOO**!"

**)))))**

_**TBC in Letters.**_


	4. The letter

_**A/n**__**: okay, the continuation of my little KurtXEvan series of one-shots. this picks up where 'Not quiet date night' ended. As promised. and until you get to the end you won't know who it is...no skipping to the end, that's cheating. sorry, it took me awhile to decide who it was. and please note, i was crying while i wrote this..so feel free to shed tears along with our **__**poor fellow.  
**__**please r&r  
**__**ragni  
**__**ps-listen to Carrie Underwood's 'Just a dream' on a loop as you read this and you'll get the general feel of this one...  
**__**ragni**_

It wasn't true, it couldn't be true! He was not sitting there on the Blackbird, watching the man he loved slowly die. Damn it couldn't they get there any faster? He thought angrily, apparently yelling out loud as well, because Jean came back there to assure him that they would be there in less than two minutes.

That was still too long, he couldn't hold on that long, could he? Almost silently he whispered into his beloved's ear, begging and pleading with him to stay with him, to hold on. Not to worry because Hank would fix him up and that everything would be okay and they would go out when Hank let him out of Medlab.

As soon as the Blackbird touched down, Hank was practically up the ramp, assessing the damage quickly, and moving even quicker. He tried to follow, but Hank told him to stay away. He would be under foot.

So he was left standing there, listening to everyone try to tell him it would be okay, that his boyfriend would be alright. He didn't want to hear that, he wanted to see it. He couldn't take their pity any longer, yeah they were his friends, but he was the one who's heart was on the thin line between life and death. He didn't know if he could live without him.

He ran. Ran as fast as he could, out of the mansion, out to the small clearing they had found a few days earlier.

Reaching the clearing, tears falling free down his face, he started for the tree on the far side. The one that bore their initials, surrounded by a heart. Cheesy yeah but he loved it none the less. And the hole in the tree below it, held what he was after. He pulled out the small metal tin, the one they found while being stuck cleaning out random closets. With a shaking hand he opened it and found the two letters, along with a photo of each of them. He pulled the letter out and held it to him along with the photo.

He wouldn't open the letter, not til he had heard. Who knew, maybe Hank actually fixed him and he'd be okay. He couldn't open the letter though, not til he knew for sure.

He wasn't sure how long he sat out there, but Jean finally contacted him, telling him he had to get back now.

Before Jean even finished her thought he was halfway back to the mansion and when she finished telling him he was already in the elevator heading downstairs.

Bursting from the elevator, he saw all the faces and the tears and he knew that Hank had tried..really he had but there was nothing he could do. With his heart breaking even more he entered the lab, finding the one he gave his heart to lying there, bloodied, bruised and fading slowly.

"He's been asking for you." Hank whispered, trying to hide the tears that were streaking his fur. He gave him a silent nod and walked over.

"Hey."

"...Hey.."

He took his hand in his and tried to smile for his sake. It didn't work, and the other hand reached over and wiped away his tears.

"...okay...don't...cry..."

"I can't help it." he sobbed out, holding the broken body as close as he could without causing more pain. They were hurting enough, they didn't need more. "Please don't go..please..I need you.." he whispered, dropping his head in shame at his weakness.

A hand reached over and lifted his chin. Looking into the face he loved so much he found tears there as well, and a look that he knew he would have too, if it was him. He was sorry that he was leaving, but he knew he had to.

"...Love...you." he forced out, coughing up blood. Wiping that away he leaned down and kissed him.

"Love you too."

"...Let...ters..?"

"Got 'em." he replied, seeing the light leaving those eyes he loved so much. "Please don't leave me." he sobbed harder, feeling that hand on his face once again.

"I love you." he whispered, taking his last breath. Kissing him one last time he nodded his head.

"I love you too.."

And then he was gone, Hank calling it. TOD 10:03 pm pacific time.

Still holding him he wept, body convulsing as the sobs became harder and more pain filled. He let out a wail of agony, begging him to come back, and when that died down sobbing could be heard in the hall.

Eventually Scott and Hank peeled him away from the cold, lifeless body and took him up to the rec room. The moment he saw everyone there he turned and ran to his room, crawling into this beloved's bed, clutching the pillow.

When he could breath again, and the tears stopped blurring his eyes he pulled out the letter, and read it. It took him twice as long as it should have but he had to keep stopping, eyes blurring, distorting the words.

Finally, hours later, Logan knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he opened the door his way and found the poor boy lying there, face buried into the pillow, seemingly asleep. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, this was going to be harder than he thought. Xavier wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't bring himself to wake the kid up.

Walking over he sat on the edge of the bed and saw that he wasn't asleep, but crying. He couldnt' help it, he reached out a hand and set it on the shaking shoulder. He turned quickly to see who it was, and seeing it was Logan, shrugged the hand off and rolled over, away from him.

Didn't they get that he wanted to be alone? His heart had been torn out and stomped on til it stopped beating. Why couldn't they just leave him be?

"Kid..Xavier wants to see you.''

There came a muffled 'I don't want to see anyone.' and Logan sighed again.

"Look, I know you don't want to see anyone. You just want to hide in here, praying to what's ever out there that you'll die, 'cause you don't wanna live with out him. I get that kid. It ain't gonna do you any good though, come downstairs, everyone blames themselves..C'mmon kid don't make me have ta drag ya down there." Logan sympathized, turning him to look at him. All he saw in that normally gruff I dont' give a shit face was more than sympathy. He saw understanding.

"Okay." came the hoarse whisper, and he sat up. Looking at the letter that he was holding he set it gently on the nightstand. He stood and Logan set an arm around his shoulders, leading him down to where his friends were, so they could grieve together.

_I really don't want to write this letter. You know I don't. I don't even want to think about this happening to either one of us, but this is a good idea. _

_I know you're hurting really bad right now, I can't even imagine how much it hurts, and I dont' want to try. I love you, I always have and I always will. Please __**dont' **__forget that. I hope that you __**never**__ have to read this. _

_I'm so lucky to have you and just the thought of losing you, or you losing me, tears my heart. You're my angel, my heart, my very soul. But don't let that stop you from moving on. I couldn't stand it if you stayed alone for the rest of you life, just because of me. Please, when you finally stop hurting and you can think, no talk about me without hurting, you'll be ready to find someone else. Maybe a nice girl or a guy, either one, just be happy with who ever you choose._

_I love you more than I could ever tell or show you and know I'll __never__ stop._

_You are my heart, and __I love you so much__ Evan,_

_Kurt._

_ps-I'll wait for you til you can be with me again...but please don't make that soon...I'll never forgive myself._

_I love you._

_Kurt_


End file.
